


Late Night Snack

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [57]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FWP: Fluff Without Plot, Fluff, my specialty, post wedding cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim and Reader get a bite to eat after their wedding. Fluff without plot!!





	Late Night Snack

“Feel better?” Jim asked you, blue eyes twinkling as he watched you down the rest of your soup in a content fashion. 

“Much,” you confirmed, grinning at your new husband. You’d left the reception both in a ravenous state, not having had time to get more than a few bites because of all the activity. 

Instead of going straight back to the apartment, Jim had driven straight to a favorite late night restaurant upon your request. To be honest, he needed it as much as you did. Dealing with all those people, including plenty of Starfleet bigwigs, had certainly worn him out. 

If the waiter thought it was weird to see a Captain in full dress uniform and his bride still in a big white dress come in at 11 o’clock at night, well, he certainly hid it well. 

You knew it looked absurd and giggled at yourself, rubbing your bare foot (you’d doffed your heels) along Jim’s ankle under the table. 

“Hey, now,” he murmured playfully. “Behave, Mrs. Kirk. Don’t want to scandalize the night shift.” 

You just winked at him and innocently finished your sandwich, foot never ceasing it’s movements. 

Jim shook his head at you and went back to his fries, the gleam in his eye telling you he was already plotting payback. 

“I thought you lived for scandalizing people, darling,” you pointed out sweetly, stealing one of his fries and devouring it quickly. 

Jim shrugged and grinned sheepishly. 

“I’m certain situations,” he said. “But not feeling it tonight. I wanna save the shenanigans for when we’re alone.”

He winked lasciviously at you, making your cheeks heat from the suggestion in his eyes. Being married to Jim Kirk was going to be quite an adventure, that was certain. 

“I’m looking forward to it, baby,” you responded. “Way to cap off the happiest day of my life.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “You looked so beautiful today. I swear I stopped breathing when I saw you coming toward me.” 

He picked up your left hand and kissed it, keeping eye contact the way he had after he’d slid your wedding band on. Those blue eyes sure could say a lot and you melted inside once again at their tender expression. 

“Aww, I love you, Jim,” you told him. “And you know I’ll never complain about the sight of you in dress uniform. Ooh, Baby. So fine.”

You smacked your lips and the air abruptly shifted back to silliness again as Jim laughed and shook his head at you. 

“The itchiness was worth it then,” he declared. “But I think Bones kind of stole the show with his speech. Talk about roasted. Needed a dermal regenerator for all those burns.” 

Leonard had not held back in his best man speech and caused much merriment with his pointed humor at the groom’s expense. 

You slowly began to put your shoes back on as Jim cleared off the table. Much as you loved your gown, it was becoming a hindrance and you were ready to get it off. 

Hand in hand, you and Jim walked back to the car, him gallantly helping you in. 

“Thanks, Jim,” you sighed contentedly. “That hit the spot.” 

You leaned over to give him an appreciate kiss as he started the car. Jim returned it warmly, still feeling a bit like he was living a dream and would wake up at any moment. 

“Your welcome, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Now, lets get home so we can do what newlyweds do.” 

“Sleep for days?” You suggested teasingly. 

“Among other things,” your husband chuckled.


End file.
